victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Richardson
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Blonde. *Eye Color: Blue *Trademark: I'll admit it, I'm a flirt *wink* I'm extremely girly. There I said it. You'll always see me wearing skirts, dresses, mini skirts, shorts, floral tops, shirts with ruffles, you name it. I just love the style. My hair is usually down, like I said, I'm girly. I prefer to wear it down, in soft blond curls, or sometimes I like to go pin straight, or wavy, depends on my mood really. I don't usually have to wear a lot of makeup, because I'm just natrually beautiful, but sometimes, I like to wear a little mascara. 'History' I've always been in foster care, with my older sister, Liz. It was awful, going from home, to home, to home, knowing no one would ever dream of adopting me. I used to cry myself to sleep because of it. When my sister turned 18, she was finally old enough to go and live on her own. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving me alone in foster care, so she decided to adopt me. I was only 12 at the time. When I started the eighth grade, people started to bully me, for previously being in foster care. They used to tell me things like, "No wonder no one ever adopted you, you're a sl*t!", and so forth. It just got worse, and worse. I told my sister, who soon after told the principal, but he just told her that kids are mean, and that I would have to deal with it. Needless to say, after that I was put into another school for the remainder of the school year. During the rest of the school year, I started to come out of my shell, and figure out my personality. I decided to join the theater group, I mean, why not? I had nothing else to loose. So, after one meeting, I knew that I was destined to be an actress. As soon as the school year was over, I begged my sister to let me go to HA. After an entire summer of research, and thinking, she finally said yes, and I've been here ever since. 'Personality' I'll admit it, I'm a flirt, I can't help it, the human race is just..cute :3. Like, when I see a cute guy, i can't help but um, acknowledge his cuteness. It doesn't mean i have a thing for that person in particular, I just, I don't know. It's a habit. Along with being a total flirt, I would say that i'm slightly mean. No no, i'm not a biotch exactly, I'm just, very opinionated. If I don't like you, then I will most certainly, let you know. To wrap things up, I would say that I'm 50% flirty, 10% mean, 20% nice, and 20% complicated. I have a lot of secrets, that i'm not sure you would like to know. So, remember, see this innocent face? Well it' not so innocent. One minute I'm nice to you, but then you say something to piss me off, and I turn into crazy biotch, and you don't want crazy biotch. Understood? 'Family' Liz Richardson She's my sister. She took me in, I live with her, we have an okay relationship. Done, what else is there to learn? She works all day, and parties all night. She's irresponsible, but, she's nice..I guess. 'Other People' Best Friends ' '''Good Friends ' 'Acquaintances ' 'People I Despise ' '''Gallery EleanorPic1.png EleanorWB.png EleanorWB2.png Eleanor2.gif Eleanor1.gif EleanorHair.gif EleanorHair2.gif EleanorHide.gif EleanorSecret.gif ElJackieNia.png|Me, Jackie, and Nia Elchuckle.gif El.gif Elimmortal.gif El1.png Elmean.gif Elshh.gif Eldon'ttouch.gif ElKill.gif Elliar.gif ElFreak.gif ElTired.gif ElWink.gif ElHair2.gif ElMade.gif ElSmirk.gif ElWB2.png ElBury.gif ElSecrets.gif ElSkank.gif El2.gif ElLook.gif ElLaugh.gif Eleawb2.png Elwb3.png Eleawb.png elignor.gif elconfused.gif elfun.gif Elshrug.gif Elsmirk2.gif Elshh2.gif Elglare.gif elghost.gif eltrue.gif elframebyframe.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eleanor Richardson Category:1997 Births